solar_frontier_the_tabletop_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans are five to six foot tall bipedal mammals with a primate ancestry. Their skin can range from very dark brown to white. Humans are highly social and willing to follow orders. Although not overly violent, they will do their absolute all to secure victory over their enemies, this includes nuclear bombing of civilian population centers, destruction of entire worlds and genetic testing on their own people. Humans' personalities can vary wildly from being altruistic to supreme malevolence; many enjoy killing. Society/government Although incredibly willing to follow the crowd, humans are, at heart, individualists. Although democracy is the preferred government, dictatorships are common. Humans are very social and can become distressed during long periods of isolation. Most human citizens of the G.I.F feel a cultural disconnect and although attempts to keep their heritage were made, they were mostly unsuccessful. Warfare Humans are renowned for their relentless warfare. They are willing to do anything to secure victory; in large scale conflicts they easily break sanctions to advance their goals. Human morale is quite fickle and requires strict discipline on the field. In the G.I.F humans are employed in almost all combat roles. Diet Humans are omnivores who consume equal proportions of meat and plant life, however this can vary greatly between individuals. Ships Human ships reflect their long naval heritage, using long designs with strong broadsides. Humans proritise small amounts of large armaments over great numbers of smaller weapons. Life span GIF: 100-160 UF: 60-90 Stat average STR 10 END 10 DEX 10 SPD 10 AGL 10 INT 10 WIL 10 CHR 10 CON 10 PER 10 Empires Gorchova Interstellar Federation of United Species: 87.7% United Federation: 10% Traders: 2% Cartels: 0.3% Tech Humans posess a repsectable level of technological advancement, however they have decreased in their rate of progress since becoming part of the interstellar community. Body parts C.C=(can receive critical wounds) *1-Head 0HP (6 DAM = incapacitate, 50% bleed) (8 DAM = -1d4 INT) C.C *2- Jaw -2HP (6 DAM = -4CHR, 100% bleed, 50% heavy bleed) (critical stops speech) C.C *3- Neck -4HP (>4 DAM = 50% suffocate) (6 DAM = 100% heavy bleed) (on critical permanent quadriplegic) C.C *4- Upper torso 4HP (4 DAM = 100% Bleed) (8 DAM = 50% heavy bleed) (on critical permanent -1 to all physical stats, permanent quadriplegic) *5- Left shoulder 0HP (6 DAM = arm crippled, 90% bleed) C.C *6- Left arm 4HP (5 DAM = 50% bleed) (8 DAM Cripple) *7- Right shoulder 0HP (6 DAM = arm crippled, 50% bleed) C.C *8- Right Arm 4HP (5 DAM= 50% bleed) (8 DAM = Cripple) *9- Central Torso 8HP (4 DAM = 100% Bleed) (6 DAM = 50% suffocate) (8 DAM = 100% heavy bleed) (12 DAM = 90% suffocate) (on critical permanent -1 to all physical stats) C.C *10- Lower torso 5HP (4 DAM = 100% Bleed) (6 DAM = 100% heavy bleed, -1 CON) C.C *11- Upper left leg 6HP (5 DAM = 100% bleed) (8 DAM = Cripple, 80% heavy bleed) (on cripple permanent -1d4 SPD) C.C *12- Upper Right leg 6HP (5 DAM= 100% bleed) (8 DAM = cripple, 80% heavy bleed) (on cripple permanent -1d4 SPD) C.C *13- Lower Left leg 5HP (6 DAM = cripple) (8 DAM= 80% bleed) (on cripple -1d4 permanent SPD) *14- Lower Right leg 5HP (6 DAM = cripple) (8 DAM= 80% bleed) (on cripple -1d4 permanent SPD) Special Hits *15- Eye CON BONUS} (1 DAM = temp Blind, -1 PER) (4 DAM = eye is destroyed, -4 PER, 100% bleed) C.C *16- Left hand 0HP (4 DAM = cripple, -4 DEX , 80% bleed) ((-6 DEX if dominant hand)) *17- Right Hand 0HP (4 DAM = cripple, -4 DEX, 80% bleed) ((-6 DEX if dominant hand)) *18- Left Foot 0HP (4 DAM = cripple) (on cripple -1 permanent SPD) *19- Right foot 0HP (4 DAM = cripple) (on cripple -1 permanent SPD) *20- Weapon